Official Characters
The following is obviously a list of the official characters in the lawl spinoff this wiki is all about. Round 1 *Dr. Who (Doctor Who) *Jenny/XJ-9 (Nickelodeon) *Sonic.exe (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Toon Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Guitar Maniac (Super Crazy Guitar Maniac DX) *Sandvich33 (Steam) *Abridged Goku (DragonBall Z Abridged) *RobertoftheNerds (4chan) *Japanese Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Toon MegaMan (Mega Man TAS) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) *Patrick Star (Nickelodeon) *Sandy Cheeks (Nickelodeon) *Squidward Tentacles (Nickelodeon) *Mr. Krabs (Nickelodeon) *Plankton (Nickelodeon) *Arthur Read (PBS Kids Go!) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *FlutterShy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *AppleJack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crazy Jay (Stickpage) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (Nickelodeon) *Freddie Mercury (Queen) *Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Fegelein (Downfall) *Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider) *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Drake & Josh (Nickelodeon) *Klaus Baudelaire (Nickelodeon) *Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) *Urotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Best Freddy Fazbear (3LAMESTUDIO) *Giygas (EarthBound) *Slenderman (Creepypasta) *Pete & Pete (Nickelodeon) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Ben Drowned (The Legend of Zelda) *Toon Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Shinya Arino (Game Center-CX) *Ed (Nickelodeon) *SpingeBill (Nickelodeon) *AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) *Sanic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Gumball Watterson (Cartoon Network) *Deadpool (Deadpool) *Abilities Kirby (Kirby) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Commander Video (BIT.TRIP) *Text Fighter (Apple) *Old Gregg (Adult Swim/Cartoon Network) *Ashens (ThatGuywiththeGlasses) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Bubsy (Bubsy the Bobcat) Round 2 *Lydia Prower (Smash Bros. Lawl Superior) *??? *??? *Somari (Super Mario Bros.) *Wenlock (London 2012 Olympics) *Ellis (Left 4 Dead 2) *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pvt. Caboose (Rooster Teeth) *Emo Peter (Spider-Man) *Buzzy Beetle (Super Mario Bros.) *??? *Jeffrey Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) *Mikachu (Pokémon) *??? *??? *Tails Doll (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shy Guy (Yoshi's Island) *Bill Rizer (Contra) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) *??? *Creeps McPasta (Creepypasta) *Abobo (Abobo's Big Adventure) *Virtual Wario (Wario Land) *Bomberman Zero (Bomberman) *??? *Steven & Miki (Pokémon) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Giana Sisters (The Great Giana Sisters) *??? *Garfield (Garfield) *Simon Belmont (CastleVania) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *??? *??? *??? *Godzilla (Godzilla) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Justin Buckner & Nathan Provost (Epic Rap Battle Parodies) *Violet Baudelaire (Nickelodeon) *Elvira (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) *Hard Gay (Hard Gay) *Garbage Guy (Silent Night Deadly Night 2) *Sukapon (Joy Mech Fight) *Jack Nicholson (The Shining) *Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) *Jay & Silent Bob (ABC) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *??? *Vectorman (Vectorman) *BrianD (Video Game High School) *??? *??? *Animation (Animator vs. Animation) *??? *Yūko Aioi (Nichijou) *Rex Salazar (Cartoon Network) *Hades (Disney) *Waddle Doo (Kirby) *Ananzi (The Black Heart) *Chip McCallahan (Chip's Challenge) *Photo Dojo (Nintendo DS) *??? *??? *Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Drunk Ryu (Street Fighter) Round 3 * Soon Category:Menu Functions